1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing correctional image function in a projector, and more particularly, to improving the picture quality of a portable projector or a mobile terminal with a built-in projector by photographing and analyzing the projection screen surface, and correcting the image according to the analyzed state of the projection screen surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art projectors receive signals of various image devices, such a TV, VCR, PC and camcorder, magnify the image using a lens, and display the image on a screen. That is, the related art projector is an improved epidiascope.
Compared to a beam projector with three electron guns, related art liquid crystal displays (LCD) and digital light-processing (DLP) projectors have a function for automatically screening an optimal picture only by connecting the image devices without performing setting. Thus, they are widely supplied for presentations in offices and home theaters. Since the simplification of the inner components is now possible, related art projector devices are becoming smaller.
Now that portable media players with built-in projectors are available, it is possible to watch movies or conduct a presentation any place using the projection function.
Portable projectors and portable media players with built-in projectors project an image onto a wall or ceiling. However, the image can be distorted due to the color or pattern of the screen.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art image projected onto a yellow screen. When the color of the wall or ceiling of the screen 101 is yellow, an image 102 projected onto the screen 101 (wall or ceiling) will have a distorted color compared to the original image 103 due to the yellow hue of the screen 101.
A variety of related art suggestions have been made for improving the picture quality of the projected image by obtaining the state of the screen of a projector (for example, “A System and Method for Correcting Image Distortion on Arbitrary Projection Plane” disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-056489).